Just Friends
by VeriteHonete
Summary: If you asked Sirius Black what his favorite thing about a girl was, you'd probably be surprised by his answer. You'd think he'd say something like their tits or arse. You'd be wrong however, because although he loved tits and arse as much as the next man, there was something else Sirius loved above all. You see, Sirius' favorite thing about a girl would be her laugh. SiriusOC
1. He Loved Her Laugh

If you were to ask Sirius Black what his favourite thing about a girl was, you'd probably be surprised by his answer. With how fast his relationships move, or how popular he was, you'd think he'd say something like their tits or arse. You'd be wrong however, because as much as he loved tits and arse as the next man, there was something else Sirius loved above all. You see, Sirius' favourite thing about a girl would be her laugh.

Sirius was a funny guy, and he had funny friends. He was handsome and charming, and he was hilarious. So of course, with a guy like Sirius and with friends like the Marauders, it is a girl's laughter that Sirius finds himself most attracted to. After all, how could you expect him to be around a girl who's laughter was grating or annoying when all they would be doing around him would be laughing?

It was after one of the pranks in the Great Hall, when he heard the most attractive laugh he had heard yet. It was during the early morning of a Saturday when he decided to play this prank, so not many students were in the Great Hall. It was easy to pinpoint it to a small Hufflepuff girl, who's laugh brightened her face and made him grin instantly.

Sirius never noticed her before, and he wonders why. She was beautiful when she laughed, and her smile seemed to light up the room. When she stops laughing and went back to her meal, he can see why he missed her before. Without the smile on her face, she was rather plain. She had long hair like the other girls, and features that neither made her gorgeous or ugly. She wore her uniform like the rest, and she blended well as a Hufflepuff, and didn't call attention to herself like the other houses. Regardless, her laugh amazed him and he thought he definitely wanted to get to know her.

Just like that, Sirius followed after her. She sat down under a grand willow tree by the Black Lake, and opened her book to read. He asked her if he could join her and she said yes. He introduced himself, and she told him her name was Andrina Triton. Eager to see her smile again, Sirius chatted her up a bit and made a few jokes. Finally, he told her he would like to get to know her and asked her if she fancied a date.

"I'm not your type."

"What?"

"I'm not your type." She sighed and repeated.

Confused, Sirius looked at her and gave a bewildered smile. "Uh, I think you've got it mixed up darling. If you're rejecting me, shouldn't you be saying I'm not you're type, rather than you're not my type?"

"No, I mean I'm not you're type."

"Oh? How do you figure that? You seem like my type to me."

"You probably don't remember, but you dated a very good friend of mine two years ago."

Sirius didn't look surprised, he's dated a lot of girls after all. He wasn't concerned, two years ago means he was in fourth year, and fourth year means he wasn't dating anyone too seriously (excuse the pun). Two years ago also meant that whoever it was, enough time had passed for it to be okay to make a move on any friend of hers he used to date. He knew birds were particular about those unsaid rules after all. Oh well, if there was anything about Sirius Black, it was that when it came to girls, he could be _very_ convincing.

"Was she in Hufflepuff as well? I don't believe I recall dating anyone in Hufflepuff two years ago."

"She was in Gryffindor actually, a year below you. Elaine Dawson? You broke up with her after she told you she loved you. She cried for three days after."

Sirius had the decency to wince. 'Ah, that makes things a bit more complicated' he thought. He remembered Elaine. She was a tall blonde with big brown eyes and a perky personality that Sirius at the time thought to be incredibly charming. He was pretty fond of her, at least up until she said those three dreaded words.

"Well, you can't blame a bloke for his youthful folly can you? I apologize for hurting your friend's feelings but I don't see how that makes you not my type."

Andrina looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"I've seen the girls you chase, and I'm afraid I'm not one of them. I'm not a temporary kind of girl. I'm all or nothing. In fact, I'm the type you shy away from. I am the settle down, fall irrevocably in love type of girl. I make deep connections and I enjoy intimate moments. When I get involved with someone, it isn't a fling, it is a soul-bearing, insatiable connection that has no end in sight. So no, I'm most definitely not your type."

Sirius looked flabbergasted. He stared at her for a moment and hesitated in saying anything. Andrina looked at him fully this time and stood from her spot under the tree. Brushing her skirt from any dirt that could have clung to her uniform, she gave him another moment to say something.

He couldn't help but blurt, "So you're looking for marriage? Don't you think we're too young to be looking at marriage prospects?"

Andrina couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh that made her eyes crinkle. _This_ was why he was so interested in her. Her laugh was so heartfelt and genuine, it made him feel like the funniest guy in the world. Her laugh lit up her features and Sirius couldn't help but stare at her face.

"Sure, maybe one day I'd like to get married. I guess that was my long winded way of saying that I personally don't do superficial relationships. I'm quite flattered that I caught your eye though. Good luck with your next lady friend!" With that, she left and Sirius watched her walk away.

Baffled and if he was being honest, somewhat disappointed, Sirius didn't know whether to be offended that he got rejected or grateful she came with a disclaimer.

○0○

"She actually turned you down?"

Peter looked at him in confusion. The Marauders were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace, unwinding and finishing up on some last minute prank ideas. Sirius had finally managed to get over the shock of the conversation with the Hufflepuff and recounted the happenings to his best mates. James was laughing at his expense, Remus was shaking his head and Peter, as stated, was looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah, she's not my type apparently."

Now it was Remus' turn to look confused.

"Don't you mean you're not her type?"

With a great sigh, Sirius shook his head.

"Nope, told me she's not my type. Said she's apparently one of those, eternal devotion, I love you forever and ever, marry and have my babies blah blah blah types. I mean those weren't her exact words, but that was essentially what she meant."

James gave a hearty laugh and gave Sirius a hard pat on the back, "Well she's not wrong! She definitely isn't your type. She sounds too good for a dog like you!"

Remus and Peter laughed and Sirius grinned along with them.

"Har, Har, Har! Very funny Prongs. Although I must admit, for a Hufflepuff, she's pretty bold. Despite her lapse in judgement in rejecting me, she seemed like a pretty easy-going bird. Maybe she could introduce me to some lovely Hufflepuff ladies that _do_ do 'superficial relationships' as she so kindly put it." Wiggling his eyebrows, Sirius grinned lecherously.

Truthfully, her admittance was something he could respect. She was confident in telling him that she wasn't that kind of girl. He's met his fair share of insecure broads that he knew only did and said half the things they did in the hopes that he would like them. Her honesty and easy confidence was refreshing. She was right when she said she wasn't his type, but maybe he could make her laugh as a friend. She definitely seemed like someone he wouldn't mind getting to know. Plus he liked making her laugh. This way he could see her laugh often,and even better, be the reason for her laughter without the cons of being in a relationship!

With a nod and a mental pat on the back, Sirius Black decided that he was going to befriend Andrina. Vocalizing his new-found decision, Sirius looked upon the other Marauders with an expectant expression.

"You? Just friends with a girl?" James scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oy! I've loads of female friends!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Name one."

"Lily! We're friends!" Sirius grinned, proud that he didn't hesitate in naming one girl.

Lily overhearing her name as she passed by their conversation, chimed in, "No, we're not." and walked up to the female dormitories, ending the conversation before Sirius could protest.

Scowling as Remus and Peter burst into laughter and James looked on with love-sick eyes distracted by Lily, Sirius glared at the stairs that Lily disappeared from.

Struggling to steady his voice and not burst out into another fit of laughter, Remus turned to Sirius again,

"Well I guess that's that! Name a girl you're just friends with!"

"..."

"I take your silence as proof then, you don't have any girls you're _just friends_ with!" James said smugly.

"Well Andrina will be my first then! I won't have to worry about anything happening since we already established that she isn't my type! It's perfect. In fact, tomorrow I will notify her that we will officially be friends. Platonic friends. Friends who don't shag. Male and female persons. People who-"

"Yeah, yeah! We get it already Padfoot!"

With a satisfied grin, Sirius made plans to tell her tomorrow of his great idea.

○0○

It was Sunday, and the Hogwarts students didn't have class until tomorrow. Sirius was excited and couldn't wait to approach Andrina. She was sitting with Elaine and a couple of other girls, so he figured to avoid any unnecessary drama, he would wait until she was alone before telling her that he wanted to be her friend. When she finally left the group to head off to the loo, Sirius decided to wait until she got out and tell her then. Actually he was surprised she even went alone, didn't girls usually go in groups or something? Regardless, he ambushed her as she was leaving and with a grin told her of the conclusion he came to last night.

This was how he ended up standing in front of the girl's lavatory confused once again, with a slightly weirded-out Hufflepuff.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, I won't be your friend."

Sirius was confused. That's twice now Andrina had rejected Sirius advances. He wasn't hitting on her! Why was she saying no this time?

"Why not?" Okay, so really at this point Sirius was really put out and more than a little frustrated.

"Sorry, but Elaine is my best friend. I don't think it's very nice or fair that I be friends with you considering you really hurt her."

"Isn't she dating that bloke Tommy now? What's it matter what happened two years ago? Does she still fancy me or something?"

Shaking her head Andrina looked at him and frowned a bit. This upset Sirius even more, Andrina was always smiling, the frown just didn't suit her face, and Sirius didn't like it one bit.

"Well no, she doesn't fancy you anymore. That doesn't detract from the fact that you still hurt her however."

"What, do you want me to apologize to her or something?"

With a shrug, Andrina looked up at him, "Well it's up to you what you want to do, but I'm not keen on the idea of being friends with someone who hurts people that are very dear to me. It's just not in good taste. Sorry."

With that, she left, _Again_. Sirius was starting to think it was a habit of hers to leave him standing there looking like a put-out idiot. It wasn't as easy as he thought, but Sirius was no coward. Her loyalty was standard for her house, so really, he should have expected it.

'That's fine' he thought. So with that he decided that he would get Elaine's forgiveness and then Andrina would have no reason not be his friend. Like a dog with a bone, Sirius refused to give up on the idea of being friends with Andrina. He made her frown, he thought. He wanted her to laugh and smile at him, not frown.

Sirius then made a plan. 'Tomorrow.' he thought. Tomorrow he would take Elaine aside before breakfast in The Great Hall and he would apologize and explain to her that he didn't mean to hurt her, and then Andrina would have no choice but to acknowledge him.

It's not that he didn't feel guilty for hurting Elaine. He was a Black, and a Gryffindor. He was no stranger to disappointment and pain. He knows what the girl's feel when they began to hope for more from him, only to be let down at every turn. He did feel sorry for hurting so many of them, but mostly he felt sorry for himself.

Elaine wasn't sure to expect when she saw Sirius waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She was weary, why wouldn't she be? Here was the first boy she had ever fallen in love with, and he had tossed her aside as soon as she told him she loved him. She had felt like a fool. She had thought he loved her too. He was her first boyfriend, and would kiss her so sweetly. But as soon as she confessed, he didn't even look at her afterwards and avoided her for weeks before she finally had enough and confronted him. He finally told her he didn't love her back and that they were over. She expected it by that point, but that didn't mean it hurt any less hearing it out loud. Those kinds of things left scars. But she was a Gryffindor and she was brave. So she steeled herself and walked towards him tense.

Needless to say, when he apologized for his actions two years ago, she was surprised. She imagined this moment for a long time. She used to picture him groveling at her feet, and she would give him a taste of his own medicine. A small part of her used to wish he would apologize and then after forgiving him he would kiss her passionately and they would be a couple again. Now, however, she is with Tommy. She is older, and not that silly little girl who used to still believe in muggle fairy tales. She has grown up a lot since then, and with the help of Tommy and Andrina, she was confident in a way she wasn't when she was only a 14 year old girl, new to a world filled with magic.

She looked at this boy who never really grew up and instead of feeling that pang of hurt like she expected, she felt relieved. So she forgave him, because that's what Andrina would have done. It was water under the bridge that she had passed a long time ago. It felt good to know Sirius Black had no sway over her heart anymore. So she let him walk her down to The Great Hall, and laughed with him in an ease that she was never able to two years ago.

Sirius was satisfied. That'll be two girls he was _just friends_ with! If he had known apologizing would be this easy, he would have done so ages ago! The look of surprise on Andrina's face was also satisfying. She looked adorable with her mouth in a slight 'O', but it was the happiness in her eyes and the smile that followed that really added an extra bounce to his step.

The two separated and Elaine headed towards the Hufflepuff table, whereas Sirius joined the other Marauders at the Gryffindor table. Andrina was happy for her best friend. Tommy looked a little worried seeing Elaine walk down with Sirius, he knew that they used to be an item before Tommy and her got together. Elaine however kissed him sweetly and sat beside him. She explained how he apologized and how she felt weary but ultimately forgave him. Andrina wasn't an idiot, she knew he did it because of her. But she felt that regardless of his motive, her friend looked happier and lighter and the emotional distance Elaine held Tommy was shorter now that she had forgiven Sirius. Tommy seemed to notice it as well and it assuaged his fear that she would leave him for Sirius Black.

Smiling happily, Andrina looked to the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius looking at her with a look that was both nervous and proud. For the first time since he approached her, with a slight tilt to her head, Andrina smiled _at_ him, _because_ of him! Sirius couldn't be happier, his food tasted twice as good and he was happy for the rest of the day.

The two fell into an easy friendship after that. Every Saturday he would join her under her tree by the Black Lake, and the two would watch clouds and talk about any and everything. He would put in extra effort to make her laugh. Sometimes they'd even just sit there in silence, simply enjoying the peace in their surroundings and the comfort they brought each other. If he knew being friends with a girl would be this fantastic, Sirius would have made more of an effort to befriend rather than bed more girls years ago. It was true, no matter how many girls he would bed, none of them could satisfy him in the same way that a simple afternoon with Andrina could.

The rest of the year flew by, and soon Summer approached. Usually, Sirius would eagerly await his Summers spent at the Potters. Causing mayhem with James, and swimming in the lake behind Potter Estate, with no Professors to put him in detention or Slytherins to hiss insults as he walked by. This year however, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that his Saturdays with Andrina would be put on hold.

"Will you have time to write to me this Summer?"

The two of them were laying down on the hill looking up at the sky. Andrina turned her head towards Sirius with her usual smile on her face.

"Of course silly! Will _you_ have time to write to _me_? You're the one that's Mr. Popular after all. Are you sure you won't be too busy wrecking havoc and breaking hearts to remember little old me?"

Sirius just grinned back at her and turned on his side to face her. Seeing this, Andrina did the same, and soon they were only a hairsbreadths away from each other. Looking at her like this, Sirius thought she was definitely prettier than the plain girl he originally thought she was. Feeling the need to touch her, he ruffled her hair, feeling the softness of her tresses.

"Hmm, who are you again?"

Laughing, Andrina hit him softly in the shoulder. Sirius had happily discovered a long time ago that Andrina did not shy away from physical affection. In fact, she seemed to validate her friendships through touch, which Sirius was more than happy to oblige. So anytime they met each other, whether it was in passing or under their tree, Andrina would open her arms and the two would hug before going on their way.

That Summer, the two of them sent owl after owl, and Sirius felt happier than he ever remembered. He had a brother and family through James and his parents, he had two other best friends in Remus and Peter and he no longer had to deal with the crushing weight and disappointment of being heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He also had a different kind of friendship than he did with the Marauders, with Andrina. She made him a better person, and healed wounds he didn't think still needed healing. She listened to any troubles he had with whichever girl he was with at the time, and offered female insight that he would never have thought of. She soothed his worries and assuaged his fears. He told her things that he didn't even tell James, in fear that he would appear less than he was.

When it was time to head back to Hogwarts, Sirius was more than eager to finally see Andrina again. He had sent her an owl a few days ago, and she hadn't replied back yet. The constant letters were fine, but it wasn't the same as seeing her all the time, nor did it compare to their conversations under their tree every Saturday afternoon.

It was Friday after classes when he finally got the chance to talk to her. He was in the courtyard talking to the other Marauders and taking the mickey out of James for getting Head Boy when he spotted her. She was walking with Elaine and another girl and didn't seem to notice him as they were walking by. He didn't take his eyes off of her and trailed off what he was saying. Swinging an arm out to catch her around the waist, he swooped her into a hug from behind. He grinned as she yelped in surprise, and the two girls that were with her stopped and stared at the two of them.

"Andrina! I missed you!"

Seeing who it was, Andrina looked up at him from her position in his arms. She made a noise in what he assumed was surprise turned herself around to hug him properly.

"Who are you again?" Andrina couldn't help but throw his words back at him and cheekily smiled up at him.

Sirius just pouted but grinned again when she hugged him harder.

"Just kidding! I missed you too Sirius!"

"Yeah? Why didn't you respond to my last owl then if you missed me so much hmm?"

"Who said I missed you so much? I only missed you a little bit," she teased, "Plus I figured I'd be seeing you soon anyways, I'd save your poor owl the trip."

A throat being cleared made the two of them pull away from each other and turn to James who was looking at Sirius with a suspicious glint in his eyes. The Marauders were looking at the two of them with a mixture of amusement and surprise. The girls didn't seem phased by the casual ease in which Sirius and Andrina interacted. They've been friends with Andrina long enough to know that she was affectionate with all of her friends.

"Who's this Sirius?" asked Peter, having been thrown off guard by the way that Sirius treated this stranger. She wasn't like the usual girls that Sirius would casually be indifferent to, or would tire of quickly. Sirius mentioned letters and had told her he missed her.

Grinning, as it seemed that Sirius was unable to do anything else but grin when around Andrina, he proudly slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Andrina, these are my best friends, The Marauders. The one who looks confused is Peter, the bloke beside him that looks like he got hit with a static spell is James and this guy over here that looks like he could fall asleep at any second is Remus."

Andrina laughed and looked at all of them.

"Nice to finally meet Sirius' boyfriends! I've heard so much about you three."

Everyone laughed and Andrina turned to introduce her friends.

"Sirius, you know Elaine of course." Sirius nodded his head at her and Elaine smiled back, the two of them became easy acquaintances and would say hi to one another anytime they saw each other in the Common Room or in the halls.

"This is my other friend Cathy Chang. She's in Ravenclaw of course, you might know her brother? He's older but he was seeker on the Ravenclaw team last year before he graduated." The boys nodded and greeted the girls.

"So where are you off to anyways? You didn't even notice me when you walked by." Sirius was quick to get Andrina's attention again.

"We were off to the library actually, we're meeting Cathy's boyfriend and his friends for a study group"

"Already? The year only just started yesterday." Sirius asked in slight surprise.

"Well, Cathy's boyfriend is actually in your year, and has his N.E.W.T.s this year obviously. They wanted to review some stuff so as to not fall behind. So the three of us thought it'd be a good idea to join them."

"We should probably go now though Andrina. You know how the boys get." Cathy said, speaking for the first time since the group met.

Andrina just nodded and hugged Sirius goodbye. He held her close and brought his cheek to rest on her head, not wanting her to leave, but relishing in her touch.

"You're welcome to join us if you'd like. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Andrina said from between his arms.

"Sure, maybe I'll stop by later." Sirius looked down at her.

"Perfect. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

"Great! It's a date, I'll see you later Sirius." She said casually, then turning towards the other boys, she bid them goodbye. "It was very nice meeting you Remus, James, Peter, sorry we have to go so soon."

Sirius was meanwhile looking at Andrina in astonishment as she walked away. A date? Did she really think it was a date? His heart was beating quickly in his chest and he felt butterflies in his stomach at her words.

When the girls were finally out of earshot, James wolf-whistled loudly, breaking Sirius out of his musings regarding the Hufflepuff.

"Well that was interesting." Remus said as he looked at Sirius.

"What? What was interesting?" Sirius turned towards the boys. James, Remus and Peter looked at each other before they broke out into grins.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you're actually whipped." James said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What? No. Andrina and I are just friends. I can't be whipped if we're just friends."

"Oh Andrina! I missed you sooooo much!" James said in a falsetto, batting his eyes at Remus as he mocked Sirius' previous interactions with Andrina.

Joining in Peter also attempted a falsetto and batted his eyes. "The library? Of course I'll join you in the library my sweet!"

Remus laughed at Sirius' offended face.

"Hey! I don't sound like that, and neither did I say those things all simpering-like!"

"You can't say that you dropping by the _library_ on the second day of classes as something that's the norm, Padfoot."

"I never said I was actually going to!"

The two boys sniggered.

"No, but you implied it, and that's more than enough!"

"Admit it mate, you fancy her. You got it pretty bad." James said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

Sirius scowled and muttered, "I don't fancy her. We're just friends."

The other boys looked at him and shook their heads. They didn't buy it for a second.


	2. She Made Him Breathless

"So what's going on with you and Sirius?"

Andrina turned to Elaine with a questioning stare. The two of them were sitting by the greenhouse as they usually did after classes. Andrina studied her friend's face, searching for any negative emotions that used to exist whenever Sirius Black was brought up. Satisfied that she didn't see anything, she answered as casually as she could.

"We're friends, what else would be going on?" Andrina said as she looked away from her friend. Lately, Andrina found herself giddy whenever she was around Sirius. She knew what that meant. She was no stranger to crushes, she was a young girl of 16, almost 17 and she was very self-aware.

"Well, the fact that you look guilty and won't even look at me, tells me there's a little more than something going on. Plus, I've never seen Sirius act like that before."

"I am his first female friend. Maybe that's it? Really, Elaine! I think you're looking for something that isn't there!"

"Is this about the fact that Sirius and I dated a few years ago? Because I wouldn't mind if you guys date. You're my best friend and I'm with Tommy now so I think you should go for it!"

Andrina didn't say anything for a while.

"That's great and all, but I rejected him."

"Wait, what? When! I can't believe you didn't tell me this!"

"Before we became friends actually. A bit before he apologized to you last year, I told him I wasn't his type." She peeked over to her friend to see her reaction to the news. Elaine looked gobsmacked but recovered quickly.

"That's why he apologized to me! I knew it seemed out of character of him to apologize so suddenly!" Elaine looked like a puzzle piece just clicked into place for her.

"Wait, you told him you weren't his type? He was probably in complete shock!" Elaine laughed uproariously at that and Andrina grinned cheekily.

"I did. At the time he was changing broads every new day, and I knew that I didn't want to be one of those girls." Elaine just hummed her agreement.

True enough, she would not have approved as readily if Sirius had attempted to pursue anything further than friendship with Andrina at that time. She knew that her best friend was someone who took her relationships very seriously and typically made deep connections with anyone who entered her life. Elaine had seen her hurt before because of her habit of baring all of her heart and soul to others, and she hated seeing her best friend so vulnerable and raw after those encounters. As a Hufflepuff, Andrina gave all of her loyalty to others in the belief that they would reciprocate just as much, forgetting that not everyone was capable of the amount of loyalty that Andrina had to offer.

Andrina had to admit though, that Sirius changed, or perhaps 'changed' wasn't the right word. He seemed to have toned down. He was still the life of the party, but Andrina noticed he also seemed closer to being man than boy, and this new discovery had Andrina looking at him in a new light. She felt a bit guilty for her new-found feelings, seeing as she was the one who turned him down. She knew however, that the Sirius of back then was not the Sirius that would have taken her as seriously as the Sirius now.

"So what about now? You said that you rejected him last year, but he seems different this year. I haven't seen him or Potter terrorizing any firsties, and I haven't caught his hand down anybody's skirt once!"

"No you're right, I noticed that as well. Sirius is not at all like I imagined him to be. To be honest, I thought he was this shallow, immature and obnoxious boy."

Elaine quirked a brow, "And he isn't now?" she drawled with a lazy tilt of her head.

Andrina chuckled again. "Fair enough, but I guess I found he was more than those traits."

"So why aren't you interested? I think he'd make you very happy, you positively light up around him. Is it because of the other girls? Does it bother you that he's dated so many people, or-"

"Oh definitely not! I'm not with him, there's no reason for me to be bothered by that. I wouldn't even have the right to be angry or bothered over something so trivial."

Which was true, Andrina had no qualms about Sirius' extensive list of girls. She was no stranger to the opposite sex either. After getting to know him, she also saw that Sirius was an admirable man. When you got his loyalty, he was true to you, no ifs, ands or buts. Andrina saw it in the way he interacted with his friends, he was fiercely loyal and worked hard in his relationships with the other Marauders. She knew that if anything were to happen between her and Sirius that she would have no fears of wandering eyes or of a fickle heart. She made it clear that she wanted nothing but dedication, and when he committed himself, he would easily die before he would betray his loved ones, with that she had no doubt.

She knew that the relationship between her and Sirius wouldn't be like his dalliances. They were already emotionally open, and she had earned his loyalty a long time ago. The other girls were people he kept at a distance, they never stood a chance against the defences he put up around his heart. So no, she would never worry about something like Sirius' loyalty, not when it was so obvious that his loved ones were the centre of his universe.

○0○

Sirius and Andrina spent their usual Saturdays together, under the tree where they first talked. Both were quieter than usual, lost in their own thoughts. Sirius was at a loss. He could admit to himself that he no longer held platonic feelings for the girl beside him. Although, since he was being honest, he didn't think he ever really held platonic feelings for her. She had him at her beck and call, and his heart surrendered long before he knew it was on the line. If love was a battlefield, Sirius Black had lost as soon as her laughter filled the air. It was terrifying.

She rejected him a year ago because he wasn't ready for a relationship, but he wasn't that boy anymore. He was a man now, he was 17, an adult in the Wizarding World. He was slotted to join The Order after Hogwarts with James, Remus and Peter. He was going to fight in a War so that her best friend could live and he was going to do something good for the Wizarding World. None of this scared him as much as the thought of telling her that he wanted more than just her friendship. Sirius was ready for the deep connection, and the intimate moments. He was already on the path to being irrevocably in love with her. He wanted to settle down with her, and have that soul-bearing, insatiable love that had no end in sight. He wanted it all.

Andrina stood up from her spot and held out her hand to help Sirius up as well. Never one to pass up an opportunity to touch her, especially after his revelation, Sirius took her hand and held it a bit longer than probably necessary.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"Okay."

Andrina turned towards Sirius and held his face in her hand. When she leaned in to kiss him, she could feel Sirius trembling. Their lips met over and over again. It would have been an innocent kiss had there not been a charge between them that gave them goose flesh. Sirius' mind went blank and when they pulled away he was breathless. Andrina licked her lips enticingly and gave him one last peck. Even though he answered right away when she asked to kiss him, Sirius had not expected that at all.

"If you weren't sure by now, I just wanted to say that I like you."

Sirius stared at her for another moment before what happened finally set in. Letting out a loud cheer, Sirius picked Andrina up and spun her around. Laughing loudly, Andrina, looked down at him as he spun her. With her feet still off the ground, Sirius held her right under her bottom and she kissed him again. This time, Sirius obliged happily, not so nervous anymore, and it was his turn to kiss her breathless.

When he finally put her down, the two couldn't stop grinning at each other. Forehead to forehead, Sirius' heart was racing and the butterflies erupted in his belly again. Euphoric, Sirius opened his mouth to tell him he felt the same. Hesitating, he was about to ask her if that meant he could be her boyfriend, but she beat him to it.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Andrina looked up at him with bright eyes and Sirius mutely nodded his head. She laughed that laugh he loved so damn much. The same laugh that drew her to him in the first place and the one that could light up the room better than any _Lumos_ could.

In all of his love life, he was always the one to call the shots. He was the first to kiss them, the confident one, the first to escalate, and the one with the reins. He left girls speechless and amazed. Yet, here was this little Hufflepuff girl who turned him down twice, who didn't get jealous when he flirted, or mad when he ran off with the Marauders. Who left him breathless and speechless with just a few kisses. She bantered and teased, and gave as good as she got. She made the first move and asked him out with a boldness that appealed to his Gryffindor sensibilities. From day one, it was clear that she was the one leading him, and Sirius was only happy to follow.

With one last grin, Sirius kissed her again. He couldn't be happier than he was in this moment now that they were more than just friends.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So obviously this chapter is a lot shorter than the first chapter, and that's because I wasn't sure where I wanted to end it. I was debating on whether or not to stick to canon, or make it AU and give Sirius a happy ending. If I stuck to canon, it'd have probably ended up as a tragedy. So I guess for now, I will leave it here and open ended, unless I decide to come back to it. If people ask, then I will probably write a few drabbles containing moments that take place in between the lines of _Just Friends_.

Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read _Just Friends_!


End file.
